


It's Okay to Cry

by Rowan-Writes 2 (Rowan_Writes)



Category: Solar Opposites
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Fluff, Just a couple of bisexual space bros being bros, Korvo is bad at handling his emotions, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sometimes you just gotta cry, Terry is better with emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowan_Writes/pseuds/Rowan-Writes%202
Summary: His partner’s actions shocked Korvo, who loosely wrapped an arm around Terry, the other hand trapped between their chests. They were both silent for a minute before Terry softly said, “Y’know, it’s okay to cry Korvo.”
Relationships: Korvotron "Korvo"/Terry (Solar Opposites)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 175





	It's Okay to Cry

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I haven't written anything in sooooo long. I'm glad the first thing I'm posting on this account is for Solar Opposites, it's a wonderful show and it deserves all the love. This story is hella self indulgent and based around an old tumblr writing prompt. This is un-betaed, so forgive any grammatical or spelling errors, I double checked myself but you know how sometimes they sneak through the cracks. I hope y'all enjoy it!

Korvo crept out of the ship and back into the house as quietly as he could, eyes shiny with unshed tears. He’d spent almost 6 hours up there, trying to repair the ship, but nothing could go his way today it seemed. He’d made absolutely no progress, in fact his blunders from the day had set the project  _ back _ . After pitching a completely dignified and not at all childlike fit, the scientist had decided to call it a night. 

_ ‘Maybe if someone in this damn family would help me we could have been done with the repairs and off this horrible planet by now,’ _ Korvo thought bitterly, face scrunched up in frustration and anger, his steps falling a bit heavier before he remembered he was trying to be quiet. When he felt his lips wobble and a dozen Gooblers pop out of his head he pushed the bitter thoughts away, they weren’t going to do him any good right now. He just wanted to go to sleep and forget about how terrible the day had been. He prayed to whatever stupid human Earth God these people believed in that Terry was already asleep, Korvo didn’t want his partner to see him falling apart like this. Sure, the pair got emotional around each other all the time, but that didn’t mean Korvo liked showing his irrational emotional outbursts. Terry didn’t need to see what a baby he was being about the whole thing.

As he padded down the hallway towards his shared bedroom, he heard loud footfalls behind him along with a sing-song voice calling his name. He turned in time to meet Terry’s crushing embrace, a carefree if a bit tired smile on his face.

“Hey Korvo, you finally done working on the ship? You’ve been up there for like, EVER, you missed the Lord of the Rings movie marathooooon!” Korvo didn’t return the hug, nor did he acknowledge Terry’s whining, only offering a tight, awkward smile in response. Most of Korvo’s smiles were tight and awkward, so nothing would have been suspect … except that suddenly a small horde of Gooblers popped out of his scalp along with the quirking of his lips. Before Korvo could fumble through a poorly planned lie, he felt the pressure on his shoulders drop, only to be replaced by hands on his cheeks, thumbs gently stroking his face. 

Korvo startled at the gentle contact, he could feel the tears welling up again, and tried to demand an explanation for his partner’s sudden shift in demeanor. “Terry, wha-” Anything else he had planned to say was cut off when the hands left his face and wrapped around him once more. He felt a hand move behind his head, holding his face to the side of Terry’s neck and gently stroking away the Gooblers that had started popping out of his head in abundance. The other hand wrapped tightly around his back, petting him softly.

“You had a rough day huh?” Terry’s voice was gentle and quiet, so unlike how normally boisterous he tended to be. His partner’s actions shocked Korvo, who loosely wrapped an arm around Terry, the other hand trapped between their chests. They were both silent for a minute before Terry softly said, “Y’know, it’s okay to cry Korvo.”

It was all too much. The stress from the day, the gentle contact, it was all just too much for Korvo to deal with. Terry said it was okay to cry, and Korvo believed him. So he cried. Korvo let the tears fall unbidden, gasping and hiccuping against his partner, wrapping his arm tighter around Terry and grabbing fistfuls of his partner’s ridiculous t-shirt. He cried and cried for several minutes, all the while Terry gently shushed him, encouraging him to take deep breaths, murmuring softly to him to calm his trembling frame. Once the tears had dried up and the Gooblers had stopped cropping up, Korvo moved back, wiping at his eyes with the sleeve of his robe. 

“Th-thank-” Korvo stopped himself, his voice cracking. He cleared his throat and put his hands behind his back in a very professional stance before trying again. “Thank you Terry. I feel … I feel better now.” He refused to look up, eyes glued to the carpet lining the hallway.

“Anytime bud.” Korvo felt an arm wrap around his shoulders and he was led towards their bedroom. “Now come on, let’s get ready for bed.” Korvo followed easily, and if Terry noticed him leaning into the green man’s side a bit more than necessary, then he didn’t feel the need to mention it.

Soon enough they were ready for bed, all washed up and changed into their pajamas. Terry launched himself onto the bed first, bouncing a bit before pulling back the covers and patting Korvo’s spot excitedly. Korvo rolled his eyes at the antics but couldn’t help the tired smile from falling into place. He got into bed like a normal person, laying on his back and staring at the ceiling. He felt Terry tug at his sleeve and lifted his arm, allowing the other man to press against his side. Korvo wrapped his arm loosely around Terry’s shoulders and heard his partner's contented sigh. The blue alien looked down, meeting an excited gaze with his own sleepy eyes.

“Just you wait Korvo, I’m gonna plan you the BEST de-stress day ever!” Terry explained with excitement. “We can take the replicants and go out for ice cream, and go to the mall and the movies, and-and then we can come home and have Taco-Tuesday night and you can force us to learn about ship repair, and I’ll even help you work on the ship a little if you want, not because I want to because ship repair is boooooring but I know it’ll make my Korvy happy!” Korvo listened with a gentle smile as Terry rambled on, eventually falling asleep to his excitable partner’s voice.

Terry was still rambling when he heard a light snore and looked up, seeing Korvo’s face relaxed with sleep. He smiled and leaned up, pressing a kiss to the side of his partner’s face. “Sweet dreams Korvo.” He settled back into his spot, nuzzling against his partner’s neck before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
